emoandscenefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Niji Sakura/Life In A Day
Ok guys, I've never made any blog post or pages on this wiki, but after seeing that docu/movie I absolutely needed to do one, my mind have been fucking blown and god damn it, any of you on here, any of you who are sad, happy, broken, lonely, enjoying life, all the users that come to read this blog post, should OMG absolutely watch this movie. I will post my feelings about it, then I will post a summary and what looks like the best review I've read so far about the movie. As any human being, I was very very curious to see what it would produce, when some great producers work in collab with unknown youtube users from all around the world. This movie is all about one day, one single day in peoples lives from around the world, amateur footages.. And what it produces is a feeling of fucking feeling blessed for being alive. Any bits, any glimpses, any seconds are interesting as much great or dumb they are. I've been moved to tears by every single feeling this documentary captures. And I'm not kidding, this really made me realise a lot of things, how short, how interesting, how boring, how tragic life can be. I haven't been in such a great shape recently and to be honest, my life is a complete mess and totally fucked up.. But after watching this, i can say that it reminded me why I was here, why i existed, what i had to do to make MYSELF happy, even if at times its so hard that its unbearable, we still have that god damn LUCK of being ALIVE dammit.. Why the fuck are we wasting our time rambling about how hard life can be, when we could be working our asses off, to make something happen, to make it better. I recommend this movie to everyone, from my youngest friends to the older ones. Take it easy, appreciate every moments, see whats happening all around the world at the exact same moment. Take a deep, super deep breath, and scream to the world : " I exist fucking hell and whatever brought me where I am today, i freaking regret nothing, coz that's what made me who I am today, no matter how fucked up in the head, or how lovely and likeable i might be" You can be whatever you want if you just TRY and DARE. My feeling right now : CHALLENGE ACCEPTED Now for the summary and review, they are from IMDb our fav Internet Movie Database XP Life in a Day Tony / Ridley Scott - Kevin MacDonald - Youtube Summary What do you get when you ask the people of the world to chronicle a single day in their lives? You get 80,000 submissions, 4500 hours of footage, from 192 countries. Kevin Macdonald has taken this raw material, all shot on July 24, 2010, and created a 90-minute paean to what it means to be human in the world today. Review We have all had that moment. At a particular point in any given day, we wonder what someone is doing on the other side of the world at that exact moment. Life in a Day gives us just a glimpse of the world on a normal day and does so masterfully. I was very engaged by the flashy editing and creative montages but also very touched at some of the short sequences of humans in their most candid moments. This film gives us a window into life on the macro and the micro. It presents us with constant scene changes and slick editing to keep us interested and then gives us some very real and very profound moments. This film manages to reward the viewer with quality and quantity, in the sense that it packs more into its 95 minutes that you can shake a stick at. Many of the stories in this movie could be their own documentaries themselves and make for a great watch. But it is not just the people, that make this movie great. Without giving anything away, this film will find ways to pull at your heartstrings in ways you may have never experienced with cinema. Everyone at some point in this film can relate to moments that are so visceral and so real, you may find your self reliving emotions you may not have expected, good and bad. I am being purposefully vague because any explanation of the events in this film will not do it justice. You need to experience it. I highly recommend this film, not as a documentary, but as an experience and window into the human condition. Life, death, love, laughter, bodily function, work,war,heartbreak, fear. Just some of the emotions and experiences chronicled, this film does a great job of presenting it in an interesting way that keeps you wanting more. It is almost too bad that for most of the subjects, we are offered a very brief glimpse into their life only to be whisked halfway around the world and thrust into the home of another. The Scott brothers (Tony and Ridley) did a great job of keeping some cohesion as far as the chronological order of the day and the subject matter. With 4500 hours of footage from 192 countries, this was no small feat. In closing, I hope more and more see this movie as it gives us an unbiased glimpse into the human condition. Approach the movie with an open mind and a little patience, and you will be rewarded. It is art such as this that can help us understand one another to hopefully be able to put aside our differences, if for just one day. Category:Blog posts